High Hopes
High Hopes is a soap opera created by Hannah in January 2013, Hannah was joined by Jaay who formed part of the production team briefly in early 2013, but later rejoined the series in August 2013 in time for Season Two. High Hopes is a vibrant serial focusing on an Island community in the South of England. Season One began on January 7th 2013 and ended on June 16th 2013. Season Two is currently airing on Writer's Express, beginning on July 26th 2013. High Hopes' first WRIXA ceremony was successful as the show picked up two awards. One joint award for Best Soap Male (Josh Connor) and Best New Soap. As of 4th October 2013, there have been 30 episodes of High Hopes posted on Writers Express. Formation High Hopes was created at the beginning of 2013, drama writer Hannah was looking for a new challenge and the creation in the soap genre seemed like the perfect solution. The show is set on a small island off the south coast of England near Portsmouth "My Nan lives about 11 miles from Portsmouth so I pretty much grew up on the south coast, this influenced my decision to base the ficticious island there. The title card is special because it is a photograph taken by myself on the beach at my Nan's" explains Hannah. Settings Canvey Crescent: The cul-de-sac where the characters live. No 14 (House): The Spencers. Siobhan lives here with her stepson Anthony and daughter Emily. Siobhan's mother Katherine Lavery moved in with the family after the death of Siobhan's husband Robert. In Season Two, Anthony's biological mother Imogen Sandford moved in to be close to her son. No 20 (House): The Donovans. Naomi and Cole live here with their children Noah and Ava. No 32A (Flat): Chloe Charles lives here. She used to live with her best friend Olivia Kane until Olivia moved in with her boyfriend. No 32B (Flat): David Fields lives here, his girlfriend Michelle Fox often stays over. No 35 (House): The Faradays. Duncan lives here with his son Steven, daughter in law Sophia and granddaughter Mia. Duncan's daughter Lindsay Hastings moved in during Season Two after her marriage break down. No 36 (House): The Connors. Michael and Heather live here with their children Josh, Vicki and Jake. Collison Avenue: No 145 (Flat): Michelle Fox lives here. No 169 (House): Patrick Hale lives here with his fiance Kayla Macey, during Season Two foster children Kyle and Molly Campbell moved in. Palmers Street: No 2 (Flat): Matthew Fitzgerald lives here with his girlfriend Olivia Kane. Canvey Lanes: The High Street. The Crown and Horseshoe Pub: On the corner, owned by the Hastings. Daniel Hastings and daughter Megan Donovan live above the pub. Siobhan Spencer used to work here as a barmaid before the siege. Chloe Charles works here as a barmaid. Kane Creations: Beauty salon owned by Olivia Kane. Faradays Restaurant: Restaurant owned by Duncan Faraday. Sophia Faraday manages the restaurant and Siobhan Spencer works here as a waitress. Garage: Owned by David Fields. Patrick Hale and Anthony Spencer work here. Last Minute Supermarket: Run by Katherine Lavery, owned by Duncan Faraday. Kayla Macey works here. Canvey Comprehensive: Local school. Head teacher is Charlotte Pope. Teachers include Naomi Donovan, Steven Faraday and Michelle Fox. Students include Megan Donovan, Mia Faraday, Ava Donovan, Vicki Connor, Jake Connor, Emily Spencer, Kyle Campbell and Molly Campbell. Season One Season Two Cast Present Cast Future Cast Guest/Recurring Cast HIGH HOPES CONNECTION TREE 'The High Hopes Character Appearance Count' As of: Friday 11th October 2013 | Number of Episodes to Date: 31 '''Bold: '''Current Cast | ''Italics: ''Guest Cast